Power Rangers: Savage Fauna
by roveryear11
Summary: Piloted by revenge, the spirit of the great Hercules has turned from the side of good. Now, five of the animals of his famous Twelve Labors are called by the Roman gods to give their own power to a group of human selected to battle against his plans.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not know Power Rangers and this story is part of a challenge by WolfsbaneX, so I also owe credit to him as well for helping me with this idea. Thanks, Wolf!

* * *

><p>Prologue: He Who Feels Slighted<p>

It had been an uneventful millennium.

That is, it had been for him, a once proud figure, now locked away in the deep chasms of Heaven, held there by the power of the stars, specifically those that formed the cursed constellation that bore his name.. On the earth below, humans reveled it for they were deceived in thinking that it glorified him, Hercules, son of Jupiter, king of the gods, and Alcmene, wisest and most beautiful of all mortal women.

In reality, it was his prison, were he had remained since his death. He was sentenced here by Juno, forever alone in darkness. He had been made immortal after his death, and was welcome into Heaven by Jupiter. However, Hercules took one look at Juno, and his mind raced. He cursed her to her face right then, the sight of her bringing back the pain of seeing what she had done against him and his family, how she tore them apart and made him suffer.

Right then, Juno declare him not fit to live amongst the gods for his treatment and call the others to lock him away here amongst the stars. Through her endless persuasions, almost everyone gave in, except for Athena and a few other lesser gods, but they were outvoted.

So, here he was, his prison took no physical form, so as not to be seen by eyes other than the gods. Instead, his spirit was bound to the stars, floating amongst them in what was could only be described as dark, lifeless room, where the silence drove him mad. He was forced to look down at the planet of the mortal humans below as a reminded of his life, vile in Juno's mind.

He sneered at it, only the size of a speck of dirt thanks to the distance. His guards, hand-picked to torture him daily, had told them of how Juno swore to smear his name across the ages, for he was the child of Jupiter and another woman. Oh, how did Juno hate the children of Jupiter that weren't her own. So, she personally made sure that history remember her power over him, how she drew him into madness, how she **made** him slaughter his own sons and the first of his wives.

Oh, if only he could escape the prison, then he would seek revenge on the queen goddess. She let the constellation survive, under the disguise of homage to him. However, to Hercules, it's existence was only a daily reminded of how his heroics were passed down as only myth, where the slaughter of his sons and the misfortunes of his life were surely to be remember alongside them for all time. He could see the smirk on Juno's face as she would see it and be remind of the final triumph she now had over him.

Now, millennium after millennium of being stuck in dark solitude, the fact that his mother, now only a spirit, still treasured him and tried her best to let good light be shed on his character, was only a mere footnote, a fact that no longer bore hope on his case. He would never be free, not by her hands, not by Juno's or any god, and certainly not of his own.

However as Hercules turned to shift his thoughts on some else, a whisper came into the dark space. "Hercules, bound by Juno and the other gods, what price would you pay to be free?"

At first, the demi-god thought it to be one of the guards, so he shouted out. "Go away, vile creature in Juno's service! I thought you had left! Haven't you mocked me enough for one day?"

But the calm voice whispered, "You have been in here too long, uncle. Do you not even recognize the voice of your own nephew and companion, who stood by you against the mighty Hydra?"

"Iolaus? Hercules replied surprised. "You. How are you even here? You are a mortal, why are you not in the underworld?"

"I have tricked Pluto into letting me out. How, I will explain in due time. But for now, we must hurry. Uncle, I know how Juno has dealt harshly with you, mocking you, sending you into this infernal prison of stars. However, I and your sons have gathered the power to not only free you, but let you have your vengeance on the Queen of Heaven and on all the gods if you so choose. And it will come from the mighty Pluto and Jupiter themselves!"

Hercules heard the plan and sneered. He would be free and Juno, no, all the gods that consented to lock him her and let her shame him, would pay dearly. Even the mortals themselves he would punish, for doubtless believing the tales that they let stand for history and mock him with. " Iolaus, free me! Let your uncle really give the gods something to tell for all their days."

With that, a thunderous boom came from beyond the chasm, and Hercules felt his bonds break. He roared as the stars relented their hold on him. Suddenly, a dark fog filled the chasm and enveloped the once heroic demi-god. Then the voice of Iolaus whispered one more time. "Onward! To Earth, where the mighty revenge of Hercules shall begin!" With that declaration the fog dissipated, and nothing remained in the chasm, which now grew as silent as ever.

* * *

><p>On the planet that bore Hercules' hatred, a gentle spirit wandered a cavern deep in Italy, far from the modern, populated cities that now popped up along the countryside. It took the form of a elderly female woman, whose age only complimented her beauty rather than stagger it. She was forever dress in a white linen dress, tied with a simply golden belt. It was night-time and she made her way to the entrance to the cavern. Once there, she set her eyes on one constellation in particular, as she did every night for the past four thousand years , the one that held her son. However, a dark cloud sat motionless in the sky, blocking her view. However, that was it, It only covered the one constellation.<p>

Before her mind could react further to the odd site, suddenly a wind whipped up around the cave opening. A light flashed and there before her, a helmeted owl appear. The woman recognized it s significance immediately. Athena . the spirit whispered and kneeled.

A strong female voice rose from the owl." Alcmene, wisest of all mortal women, your son is escaping his prison. The cloud in the sky that blocks it form view is a sign of these for certain. How, I do not yet know. However, it is likely that he will come to Earth for revenge."

Alcmene nodded as her heart sank. She knew of the rumors that Juno still tortured him, yet her mortal spirit was powerless to do anything if those rumors were true.

"If he does, we must be ready. As we speak, all of the gods are being informed. However, the Earth will need new heroes to battle him along side the gods, should he come. Go to Rome, and find 5 youths that a resting in an inn that pays honor to me. You will know it by the winged creature which you see it before you. Keep an eye on them for me for the time being. I am going to gather the beasts who will help us against Hercules."

"Beasts?" Alcmene questioned in a whisper. However, she would not get her answer. Upon the owl's last words, the wind died and the light disappeared as did the owl.

However, Alcneme did not question the matter more and, after some preparations for the journey, headed silently towards Rome.

* * *

><p>AN: I introduce our main villain, Hercules, first this time to contrast my other story, O.R.E, which introduce heroes first. I know that I didn't introduce any rangers here, but I wanted this first chapter to really tell Hercule's story and why he descends from hero to villain.


	2. Beasts of A Burden

Chapter Two: The Beasts of a Burden

As Alcmene made her way to Rome, the area around her destination was quiet, far from the sights and sounds of the main hub of Italian city. Not many world travelers came there, but this quiet had actually attract the youth that the wise spirit searched for. They had just entered into the old establishment, who's front door and sign where emblazoned with a golden owl.

They were all college students on a summer semester trip to study Italian culture. All were dressed casually and carried luggage in their arms and backpacks on their backs. The oldest among them, a Italian-American junior with short black hair opened the door for them all.

"Well, here's our home away from guys, the Gold Owl. It belongs to my great-uncle and has been in the Patia family for years. Everyone is a sleep at this hour, But my great-uncle said we were welcome to settle in and worry about checking in in the morning. Nice of them to let us come and stay for the semester at a discounted rate, huh?"

"Yeah, real fantastic, Marco. But, it looks a little...how do you say...run down?" commented an young Arabic woman, with flowing brown hair, as she touched one of the stone walls.

"Ah, Rasha, that's just rustic charm and history. I read that the Gold Owl was once an ancient Roman militia hangout. Is that true, Marco?" Answered a short, Caucasian male with red hair.

"Yep, right on the mark, Cy. Soldiers in every era since ancient Rome would drink and discuss plans here. That's why some say it's haunted..." Marco said, sneaking around the shorter male and then around the other young woman in the group, a Latino sophomore by the name of Sophia.

"Come on, ghost stories aren't real. Next you're going to tell me that all of the owl symbols here mean that goddess Athena stayed here." Another male in the group, a tall blonde sophomore Caucasian spoke. He was the last to enter and was pointing to mosaic of an owl on the wall.

"Silly, goddess don't stay in inns. They have Olympus, remember?" Sophia joked.

"Not here they don't." Cy corrected. "Remember, Sophia, were are in Rome. No Olympus here and the mythology is different. Athena, example, was combined with a similar goddess and worshiped under the name Minerva.

"Yeah, still, Greek gods or Roman gods, it's not hard to imagine a old place like this has restless spirits around." Rasha commented.

"Oh, come on, Rasha, you're smart. You don't really believe in ghosts, do you?" The blonde male, Andrew, spoke with a slight whine.

"why not? Believing in ghosts is fun. It adds a whole new level of mystery to things and tells you a lot about a culture, like mythology does. And aren't we here to study Italian cultural?" Marco spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Andrew admitted. And with that, the group decided to check out the rooms. So, they headed down the old stone hallways. Marco had found old lanterns in the lobby and the group used them to light up the dark halls. However, the silence and the darkness only made them think about what Marco said about the place being haunted.

"If this place does have ghosts, we are sitting ducks right now." Sophia commented.

"Sophia, quit it, there's no such things as ghosts." Andrew scoffed. Suddenly a female voice whispered down the hall. "Come youths...Athena summons you..."

"What was that?" Rasha said, rushing to Marco's side.

"I...don't know. Great-Aunt Maria, is that you?" the Italian-American called.

"Maria? No..." The female voice said. "Here, let me get closer to the light.

Marco's hand shook as soft footsteps could be heard. Everyone froze. Suddenly, a chill swept through the hall.

"Alright, who ever you are..." Marco said. "You got us, if my Great Uncle Patia put you up for this, tell him he got us good.

Cy chimed in. "We just want to sleep. We're travelers and we have had a long flight."

However, the footsteps didn't stop until a shadow appeared on the wall. Then, a elderly woman, dressed in a white toga and glowing silver, came just into the lantern's light. She held a lantern herself, however, it emitted only a small silver glow.

"I am Alcmene, once proclaimed wisest ruler in the world, but now only a ghost. I am here to lead you to the goddess Athena, who needs your help.

Marco just laughed. "What is this? Lead us to the goddess. Athena is a myth. Now, really, did our professor set you up for this?"

"Athena is no myth. And you must hurry. Your aid is need. Come, I will take you back to my home then I will explain everything that I can." She said quietly.

"And why should we trust you?" Andrew said. "How do we know your not some...fiend...sent to trick us and rob us?"

"Can a fiend do this?" Alcmene said, and quickly covered her lantern with her palm. Then, she disappeared from view. However, her voice lingered in the hall. "Now are you convinced? I am a spirit, sent by my Lady, Athena, to find and to warn. We must hurry. A great evil is about to descend on the world."

Then, Alcmene uncovered her lantern, and appeared again. "Please, will you come? It is most urgent."

Marco looked at Alcmene's eyes, which were empty of light, but still seemed so sad. "Alright. If you can vanish like that, there must be some truth to what you say. And what do we have to lose, really? We'll leave our stuff here, but we will follow you." The young man said.

"Marco? What are you saying?" Rasha questioned immediately.

"I say we give her a chance. All of us." Marco said, looking a skeptical-faced Andrew as Sophia and Cy nodded.

"Sure, let's go running around following crazy old ladies in the Roman countryside. But if something bad happens, don't say I didn't tell you so." The blonde relented, putting up his hands in mock defeated.

"And that is as close as a yes as you're going to get from Andrew Dean, Marco. So, looks we're all behind you." Sophia remarked.

"Oh, thank you! Lady Athena will be so please. However, please come with me to the ruins just outside Rome. If you follow the street outside, you will be at them. Stay there until I come. I promise you, nothing will happen." She said, then turned and walked through the group, headed for the door.

The group stood in awe for a moment, then ran back to follow her out to the street. At times, in the moonlight, only the glow of her silver lantern was visible, but hen, when she entered a shadow, they could see her running, ever leading them to the edge of the city. Soon, the ruins of which she spoke appeared in the darkness, fallen walls and columns granite, scattered in a quiet field.

However, soon as the group got to the ruins, the ground shook like there was an earthquake. "What's going on?" Marco said, reaching for an old column. The others made their way under massive arches of fallen stone, trying to seek cover should anything begin to tumble atop of them. However, it was not so, for a few seconds later the saw a black cloud descend upon Rome. Around the ruins, a black fog also drifted in, and the ruins began to form what they once wear, a bath house. The young adults quickly ran out from them to watch the ancient building reform in the fog.

Suddenly, a golden light flooded the ruins. Again, the owl that appeared to Alcmene rose from within it. Alcmene bowed once more, but the five with her were too shocked to move.

"Alcmene, you have done well and just in time. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son, Hercules, has now freed the titan, Saturn from his prison. Together, the two have used Saturn's power over time, and sent Rome and the surrounding area back some four thousand years...back to the golden ages of the gods. That is why this building rebuilt itself before you. You have all traveled back in time, along will all of Rome."

"Lady Athena...what are we to do then? I'm accustomed to such a time, but these youths..." Alcmene began.

"Lady...Athena?" Marco said.

"Yes, that is who I am." The voice of the owl said proudly. "To you, I maybe also known also as Minerva or Pallas Athena. I am the goddess of many things: law, civilization, the arts, crafts, mathematics. However, to you, I will be known best as the goddess of wisdom, justice, and heroic endeavors. That is because I have chosen you five youths to become my personal warriors against the mighty Hercules.

"Why? What happened? I thought the myths said Hercules was a good guy." Cy questioned.

"Indeed, until recently, Hercules was what you call a "good guy." Brave and courageous. However, like you, Hercules was mortal, and when his father Jupiter finally called him to the heavens, he lashed out at the queen goddess, Juno, and was thus imprisoned. Now, four thousand years later, he has escaped from his prison in the stars and swore his vengeance on the gods who did him injustice. Now, I need you five, whom I have hand selected, with Alcmene and my help of course, to rise up and defeat Hercules and those who stand for him, before he gains any more power." Athena's voice explained.

"Wait, this doesn't sound like our fight. No offense, but this sounds like a problem for the gods." Rasha said.

"Indeed, Rasha, I can see your point, However, now with Saturn and who knows who else on Hercules side, we gods need the help of mortals to defeat Hercules. Gods have always had to act through heroes, as it is a pact we take as to not exert full will on the world, as mortals have free will. You control this world as much as we, why not assign mortals to heroic tasks." The owl said.

"But...can we really take on demi-gods and gods? I mean, thirty minutes ago, you guys were just stories, fantasy we thought we created by man thousands of years ago." Andrew asked uncertain.

"Noble Andrew, I know this sounds hard, and it will be. However, as I said, you won't be alone. Alcmene here is Hercules' own mother and I am putting her over you as your mentor. Listen to her, for she knows Hercules best." The owl explained, touching the spirit with the tip of it's wings. Suddenly, a golden light surrounded Alcmene and she became solid, her body returning to her. She also became a few years younger.

"Lady Athena...what...what has happened to me?" Alcmene said in wonder as looking herself over. "I can feel..and...and breathe."

"Yes, loyal Alcmene, because Saturn has turned back time, I am allow to give you a body once more. It is both a reward for being so faithful to me and also to help you teach your new pupils. However, even this blessing is not forever, for once time goes back, which it will if Saturn is defeated, you will turn into a spirit once more, however, hopeful not doomed to wander the earth because of your son. I beckon you to continue to pray for justice and peace to fall on him again."

"Of course, my lady. I will not ever rest in that." Alcmene said solemnly.

"As you, great youths; Marco, Sophia, Cy, Rasha, and Andrew; I also give you gifts, signs that you are protected by the great Pallus Athena of Greece and Rome." The owl lifted her wing and then flew upwards and over the five youths. She then grew larger, until her wingspan covered them and the golden light shined down on them.

"To each of you I now grant athletic prowess and the capabilities of my greatest heroes. You will have speed, endurance, strength, and quick wit. Since Hercules plunges Rome and the surrounding area to a time you know not, I give you the ability to speak the ancient languages and also give the inn, where you first all met, over to you to tend. It will be your base of operations, never let it fall into Hercules' hands."

"Awesome!" Cy said excited.

"So, we're really going to be heroes, like Perseus and Achilles?" Sophia questioned.

"Yes, but let us hope you do not met the fate of the aforementioned Achilles. To help prevent that, I have gathered power from an unlikely source, but one that is sure to strike fear and disdain in Hercules' heart." Athena's owl then let out a screech, and suddenly lights flashed from the sky and from the inner ruins. Suddenly the lights formed five distinct animal shapes, each a different color.

"What...are those?" Rasha whispered.

"Behold, young ones, the source of your power, old foes of Hercules, five animals from the might hero's Twelve Labors." Athena announced.

"Ah, I know them well. Hercules told me of his victory over them and that blasted King Eurystheus several times."

"Then, perhaps you would like to introduce our new heroes to the beasts, dear Alcmene?" Athena offered.

"Oh, of course, Lady Athena! I would be honored!" The wise old woman answered quickly.

Suddenly, a massive pig, its hide blood red, whizzed past them, grunting fiercely and snorting fire. "The porcine terror, the Erymanthian Boar, who laid waste to countless crops and fields in the name of Diana's wrath."

Next, a huge bull, with hair as blue as the sea, came galloping past. It's massive horns were like sharpened steel and it shook the ground as it passed. "The Cretan Bull, the embodiment of strength, which could level orchards and bust through walls."

Then suddenly the air was filled with the sound of fierce screeching and cawing. Suddenly, a large black bird, which looked like a cross between a vulture and an eagle, soared overhead. Alcmene ducked down in terror. "The Stymphalian Bird of Arabia, one of Ares own. It has a bronze beak and metallic feathers, which it can use as a weapon."

After the frightening bird screeched past, a gentle, light pink antlered creature appear. It walked gingerly as it appoached the humans. Alcmene smiled at it. "The Ceryneian Hind, a doe with prized golden antlers and bronze hooves." However, as soon as Alcmene finished her sentence, the doe picked up speed and like a whirlwind, darted between Sophia and Rasha, nearly knocking them over. "Also, one of the fastest and most clever animals ever to exist."

Finally, a loud roar echoed through the field as a green lion jumped from a rock nearby. It snarled as it approached and it's massive black mane glinted with gold in the mane. It slinked past them, red eyes ever keeping an eye on the youths. "The Nemean lion, a truly ferocious creature. No weapon could pierce its hide and no mortal armor could stand up against it's claws."

When Alcmene was done announcing them, the animals stopped in a field meters away, where they watched the mortals and the goddess owls intently.

"Sweet! They look so cool!" Cy said excited.

"And sound dangerous...even the Hind, if it be so cunning and fast that it took Hercules to bring it down." Marco said to himself

"I'm glad you like them, Cy. However, Marco is right to be uneasy, because you are about to be battle mates with five animals that the ancient mortals feared, but only because their stories where falsely told...by Hercules, gods, and mortal. Their mortal bodies are long gone, but yet they have yearned for centuries for justice, and thus came to me. So, I stuck a deal with them. If they can work peaceful alongside you new heroes, I will do everything in my power to have their stories rewritten. However, the first step is yours, youths. There's one for each of you, and each of you will have to catch one."

Sophia gulped. "Catch...them?"

"Yes. To better help you understand Hercule's might, you must do as he did long ago. And once you do, they will become warriors, content to battle at your side. You will become a new unit of heroic might, not yet seen in ancient Rome or its countryside. Now, go, tame your individual beasts. As soon as you approach, you'll be transported to a ground where your battle against them will began. Marco, your beast will be the boar, Cy the bull, Sophia, the Birds, Rasha, the Hind, and last but not least Andrew, the Lion. Now, go! The fate of Rome and the world is in your hands. I will be close by, ever watching." Athena ordered, then faded away as quickly as she appeared.

The young adults took a deep breath as the animals stared them down, all them snorting or screeching out towards the humans. If this was the first step to defeat Hercules, the journey was sure to be rough one.


End file.
